


In The Heights mini fics

by Forgotten_Peggy



Category: In the Heights - Miranda
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-23 22:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8345863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forgotten_Peggy/pseuds/Forgotten_Peggy
Summary: A collection of short Heights fics I've written





	1. Do You Think She Could Have Loved Me?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nina & Usnavi with mentions of Nina/Vanessa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: death

Nina and Usnavi had been on the phone for hours, despite them having had seen each other just the day before. Nina had just gotten back to Stanford after three days back in the barrio. Normally she would be sad to be back at college and away from her home, but this time she was willing to do anything for the distraction.

“I can’t believe she’s really gone,” Nina said after a long pause in their conversation. Vanessa was such a huge part of the barrio, and going back home without being able to see her had been a nightmare. She used to love going home because it meant seeing her friends and family again, but what was that without her best friend?

“Me either,” Usnavi responded after a pause.

“But hearing all of those people talking about her like they really knew her, it made me realise what a huge impact she had on all of us, but what did they actually know?” Asked Nina, more to herself than Usnavi. There had been a few people who spoke at Vanessa’s funeral who actually knew her, but most of the people she spoke to afterwards just offered the generic, 'She was loved by all, and will be missed greatly'. Even though that is true, they didn’t mean it.

“Nina, are you sure you’re alright to go back to classes tomorrow?” Usnavi asked, sounding concerned for his friend.

“I need something to distract me, so why not let it be this,” Nina said, knowing Usnavi would still be concerned. Still, neither of them said any more for a while.

“Are you okay?” Usnavi asked after a long pause. It was such a simple, yet such a complicated question.

“It’s just, she was my best friend. But more than that… I loved her, Usnavi,” Nina had been out to Usnavi for just over a year now, and felt comfortable enough to confess this now, especially now that Vanessa would, could never find out.

Usnavi was quiet for a moment, processing the information Nina had just given him. “I… I did too, once upon a time,”

Another long pause followed before Nina broke the silence again. “Do you think she could have loved me too, if I had stayed in the Barrio? If she was still…” She let her unfinished sentence hang in the air, knowing that both of them knew that ending all too well.

“I don’t know Nina. I definitely know she loved you, but as a friend or more, that’s what I don’t know,”

And that was a question that hung over Nina’s head for years, because there was no possible way of her getting an answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sad sorry


	2. If You Wanted My Attention...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Usnavi/Vanessa

“You fainted… straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” Vanessa laughed, making Usnavi blush even further than he already was.

“It’s over a hundred degrees! It was because of the heat!” Usnavi’s voice raised as he spoke, causing Sonny to raise his eyebrows in obvious disbelief.

“Mmhmm, and _that’s_ why you just happened to faint after your crush of years finally kissed you,” said Sonny.

“Years?” Vanessa questioned, eyebrows raised as Usnavi continued blushing.

“Yep, _years_ ,” Sonny confirmed as Usnavi hid his face in his hands. Vanessa stepped closer to her boyfriend and gently pulled his hands away from her face. Usnavi looked down, still blushing.

“Okay, okay, no PDA in the bodega,” Sonny said, disgusted. Vanessa rolled her eyes and took Usnavi’s hand, leading him out of the store and into his apartment.

“W-what are you doing?” Asked Usnavi as Vanessa led him into his bedroom. Vanessa smirked in response and Usnavi swore the temperature in the room increased by at least a few degrees. After a few seconds, Usnavi stood with his back to his bed, his face growing increasingly red as Vanessa stepped towards him.

“Promise you won’t faint this time,” she whispered, closing the gap between them. Usnavi nodded frantically, somehow losing the ability to speak. “Good,” Vanessa smirked and pushed Usnavi back onto his bed as he squeezed his eyes shut in a desperate attempt to stay conscious.

Vanessa climbed on top of Usnavi, and after that she could swear the second kiss was much better than the first, the third better than the second, and it only got better from there.


	3. I've Loved You For Years - Sonny/Pete

“I’ve loved you for years, Sonny,” Pete paused for a second. “I’m sorry,”

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?” Sonny’s voice was quiet, he really didn’t want another thing to deal with today. Abuela Claudia had died only the day before, and his cousin and only living family member was moving to the Dominican Republic the next day. 

“Take a wild guess. It’s pretty obvious your cousin doesn’t like me. Like, at all,” Pete looked down. “Look, I know you’ve got a lot on your plate right now, I’m sorry I brought this up now… I should probably go,”

Pete turned to go, but was stopped by Sonny’s hand on his shoulder. “Don’t be sorry. I really like you Pete, I just can’t really figure anything out right now, but I know I want to be with you some day,” Sonny gave Pete a small smile. 

Sonny’s eyes lit up as he visibly remembered an idea. “In the meantime, I’ve come into a little money via a certain lottery, and I have a business proposition for you,”

“What is it?” Pete asked, he was in desperate need of a little money, and also desperate to do anything for Sonny.

As Sonny described his idea, Pete’s eyes lit up. If Sonny’s idea worked, not only would it make Sonny incredibly happy, which Pete loved seeing, but there was a chance Usnavi would accept him and let him date his younger cousin. Maybe, just maybe this could work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any promts/ideas/suggestions please leave a comment and my tumblr is forgotten-peggy


	4. It's Okay, I've Got You - Sonny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny has a nightmare and Usnavi is there to comfort him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt from @pikaace thank you!

“Navi?” Usnavi woke to the strained voice of his younger cousin. Glancing at the clock, he saw that it was barely 3am, but he knew that Sonny would never wake him for no reason. He may have been annoying in his younger years, but he knew not to mess with Usnavi’s sleep when he had to wake up at the crack of dawn every morning to open the bodega.

Usnavi shook his head, trying to wake himself up at least slightly and trying to focus on what was wrong with Sonny. “’Navi? Are you there?” Usnavi quickly made his way into the living room where his younger cousin was curled up on the couch, clutching a blanket like his life depended on it. His mom was away for a few days, and Usnavi had offered to look after him for a bit. He owed his aunt for keeping the bodega running until he turned eighteen and could officially own and run it. Plus, it wasn’t like having Sonny stay was a burden, he just couldn’t spontaneously stay the night at Vanessa’s new place.

“Sonny, what’s wrong?” Usnavi asked, sitting down next to his shaking cousin and tentatively placing a hand on his shoulder.

“I-I had a nightmare,” Sonny was shaking uncontrollably as Usnavi wrapped him in a hug.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you,” whispered Usnavi. After a few seconds, he added, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“It’s just, I lost my dad, and my aunt and uncle, and it feels like I lost everyone back in DR because we hardly speak to them… I can’t lose you and mom too, Usnavi,” Sonny whispered the end part, leaning into Usnavi’s shoulder as if he were ten years younger.

“How about you go back to sleep in my bed, and I’ll take your morning shift,” Usnavi said. He had been planning to take the morning off and go downtown to visit Vanessa, but he knew his cousin was more important.

“Thanks cuz, I owe you one,”


	5. Is That What I Think It Is? - Usnavi & Sonny

“Hey, ‘Navi?” Usnavi looks up as Sonny slowly approaches him, hands held behind his back. “Umm,” It’s then that he notices the guilty look on his younger cousin’s face.

“What did you do?” Usnavi asks, concerned for his cousin’s wellbeing. He peers out of the bodega window just in case he sees the police, but thankfully he doesn’t, so he hopes whatever Sonny did wasn’t _too_ extreme.

“Nothing… too bad,” Sonny replies slowly.

Usnavi is about to ask what his cousin is holding when he hears a soft bark. Suddenly, everything clicks into place. “That had better not be what I think it is,” he said in a warning tone. Sonny stays still and silent for a few seconds before sheepishly showing his cousin the small puppy. “What have you done?”

“He was all alone on the street, what was I supposed to do? Leave it out there to die? I couldn’t do that,” Sonny’s voice cracks a little, causing Usnavi to take pity on him.

“Where is he going to live though? We both know your mom won’t let him live with you…” Usnavi trails off, finally realising Sonny’s intentions. “No, he cannot live with me,”

“But where else is he going to live? He’ll die out in the cold! Please ‘Navi, I’ll pay for him myself, you just have to let him sleep in your apartment,” Sonny begs.

“Hey!” Vanessa greets her boyfriend and his cousin and she walks into the bodega.

“Hey Van!” Sonny lets the puppy down so he can high five Vanessa.

“Sonny! I swear if that dog destroys any of my stock I’m not going near it ever again!” Usnavi yells in a panic.

“You got a puppy?” Vanessa asks as Sonny scurries to pick it up.

“Yeah, I found him out on the street, but mom won’t let me keep them in the apartment so I’m in the process of convincing Usnavi to let him stay at his house,” Sonny explains.

“Usnavi, that shouldn’t even take any convincing! Why wouldn’t you want a tiny little puppy living with you?” Vanessa turns to Sonny. “I’d take him in myself but you wouldn’t be able to see him as much, I could look after him but there’s no way I could take him on the A with me,”

“Good point,” Sonny laughs.

“So? Will you look after it?” Asks Vanessa.

“Please?” Sonny adds, eyes wider than the puppy’s.

“Fine, but if it touches any of Abuela’s things, it’s out, okay?”

“Deal,”


	6. I think I'm in love with you, and that scares me to death - Nina/Vanessa

“Hey, are you alright?” Vanessa broke the unusually long silence between her and Nina. They had been chatting and relaxing on Vanessa’s bed after their 17th date (not that Vanessa had been counting), when Vanessa had kissed her girlfriend. This would have been completely normal, but Nina had pulled away shyly after a few seconds, thus beginning the awkward silence.

“Umm, yeah?” Nina tried to say, but it came out more like a question. Having known Nina for her whole life, Vanessa could see through her straight away, and was beginning to grow concerned for her friend.

“Nin, you know you can tell me anything, right?”

“Yeah, I just… Don’t worry, Van, it’s nothing,” Nina looked down, almost too scared to make eye contact with Vanessa, because she knew if anyone could get something out of her, it was her girlfriend.

“Nina, of course I’m going to worry. You’re my best friend, _and_ my girlfriend, I care about you more than anything, and you know that. You can tell me,”

“I can’t… You would hate me,” The second half of Nina’s statement came out barely a whisper, but Vanessa heard it clear as day.

“I could never hate you, I l-,” Vanessa stopped herself, unsure of whether either of them was ready for her to say that, especially at that moment. “What’s wrong?”

“It’s not what’s wrong, it’s what’s right… too right,” Vanessa looked up at her girlfriend, now slightly confused. Nina took a deep breath, seemingly preparing herself for what she was about to say. “I think… I think I’m in love with you, and that scares me to death,” She spoke in a whisper, not daring to look at Vanessa.

Vanessa didn’t know what to say.

“I- I love you too Nin,” she hadn’t been expecting to vocalise that for a while, yet here they were. It felt so good to say it out loud. Nina finally looked up, looking both shocked and happy. “Look, I get that you’re scared, I am too, but we have each other, and that’s what really matters,” Vanessa knew that she was Nina’s first girlfriend (and hopefully last), and she was willing to do anything and everything for her.

“I love you so much Van, thank you for everything,” Nina said, resting her head on Vanessa’s shoulder.

“I love you too Nin,”


End file.
